


The Chase Is On

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's car chase of a suspect is made that much more difficult when Fraser is suddenly inspired to... This story is a sequel toAchtung Baby.





	The Chase Is On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Chase Is On

Greetings everyone! 

Well my term paper was pushed aside and I typed up my contribution to the trend I seem to have started. This was not written as a part of this thread though, it was written before Mrs. Fish took up my challenge of writing a sequel to Achtung Baby. But I think it is sort of fitting. It's a stupid ending, but I wasn't sure how to end it, nor what to call it, so those were thrown in at the last minute 

Disclaimers: They aren't mine. They are Alliance's. I was nice to them, gave them chocolate, they followed me home. I sent them back though. :) Please don't sue me, I am a very nice well-meaning student with no money. Thank you and enjoy :) 

**Rating: R for m/m stuff, I think this would be a PWP, and I get right to the point (no pun intended) right away, no silly little plot stuff in the way. :)**

# "The Chase Is On"

by: TAWI 

November 9, 1996 

chealy@PO-Box.McGill.CA 

"I can't wait, Ray." 

Benton Fraser breathed into Ray Vecchio's ear. "I can't." 

"Well I can't do anything about it *now*, Benny! I have to watch the road." 

"But, Ray, this is *very* important. I'm desperate." 

"Fraser, we are in the middle of a car chase here!" 

"I have to do this, Ray, it can't wait." 

"Do what?" There was a sort of alarm in the detectives voice as he looked over at his friend for a brief second and the light dawned on him. Fraser had slid both his hands down between his legs, rubbing them against his quickly growing erection. *Oh, man, not now*, Ray thought to himself. He couldn't believe the way Fraser was acting, especially when they were pursuing a wanted criminal. "Fraser..." 

"Watch me, Ray," Fraser whispered huskily as he unzipped his jeans. He was glad he wasn't wearing his dress uniform, those pants were difficult to get into in a hurry. 

Ray let out an exasperated sigh. "Benny, I *can't* do that! Control yourself!" Ray wasn't sure if he was angry because of Fraser's lack of sense or because he was becoming aroused as well. "We're on the job! Get a grip, will you?" 

"If you insist, Ray." Fraser freed his cock from his jeans and closed one hand around it. 

"No! No! That's not what I meant! Argh! Fraser!!" Ray swerved into traffic, and swore. He almost lost the suspect he was trailing. 

"I can't help it, Ray. It's too strong, I have to attend to this. Watch me, Ray. You always said you wanted to. I want you to watch me, Ray." The Mountie was breathing hard as he stroked his cock with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. He moaned and stretched out his legs. He was glad that the Riv had lots of leg room. 

"Fraser, I can't watch you and watch the car in front of us! I am on the job here! And *you* are supposed to be helping me - not helping yourself!" 

"Then talk to me, Ray." 

"Talk to you?" Ray swore again as the suspect did a U-turn and doubled back waving to the cop as he sped by. "Fraser, what the hell do you want me to say? I almost lost that stupid guy in the BMW because you are distracting me! Are you on *his* side or something? He's an escaped convict, he almost got away, and you want me to talk to you!" Ray was bewildered, this was not a good day. 

"Talk dirty to me. Tell me what you want to do to me." 

"I want to throw you out of the car for acting like a fool," Ray cried out angrily as he tried to ignore the tempting sight beside him. Out of the corner of his eye Ray could see that Fraser was still slowly stroking his erection. *God, that man has control* Fraser was right, Ray did want to watch him, the through thoroughly aroused him. But now was just not the time. What was he supposed to do? Pull over and let that criminal get away? 

"Oh, God, Ray!" Ben gasped as he gripped his aching desire firmly and began to pump his hand up and down. 

"Fraser, *please* don't do this!" There was a desperation in the cop's voice as he pleaded with his best friend. "Do you know how much trouble we'll get into for this? How do I explain losing a wanted criminal to Welsh, huh? How? 'Gee, sorry, Sir, but you see I was distracted by Fraser. Why, Sir? Well he decided to jerk off as we were pursuing said criminal. Yes, Sir, I'll have my desk cleaned out in 5 minutes.' I'm sorry, Benny, that just won't do!" 

Ray thought if he just kept babbling like that he would be able to drown out the moans and gasps emitting from the man beside him. Of course it wasn't working and all Ray could really think about was the idea of pulling over and... 

"I want to feel your tongue, Ray," Fraser cried out as he thrust his hips off the seat. Ray looked over at his gyrating friend and shook his head, trying to think straight. Ben's eyes were shut tight and his tongue kept wetting those inviting lips of his. Everything he said was through clenched teeth, Ray could tell by his facial expression that Fraser was doing the best he could to prolong his pleasure. Remarkable control, Ray was even slightly jealous. "I want to feel you licking my long, hard, cock. Slow, long licks up and down, up and down, up and uhhnnnn..." 

Ray turned up the radio and turned on the air-conditioning. For the middle of winter is certainly was very hot in the car. He was more than aroused now, his pants were uncomfortably tight, and still he managed to keep following the car in front of them. Only now he prayed that it would be a while before they actually caught the suspect. "Fraser, " he started to say. Boy his voice sounded far away and strained. 

"Ohhh, yesss, Ray. I want you to suck me, Ray. Oh, God..." Fraser increased the rhythm of his hands. "Let me thrust into your warm, hot mouth, Ray." He then began to chant Ray's name over and over in-between gasps and moans as he began to thrust faster. 

Ray was certain that he was going to lose it, he could no longer see straight, let alone think. He tried to keep one eye on the suspect and at the same time watch his lover's motions. "Benny, I can't take this anymore. Hurry up," the Italian growled as he shifted his seat belt with one hand so that he could rub is own desire against it in desperation. Only it wasn't enough. 

Soon the Mountie's gaps and moans became louder and more jumbled as he began his climax. "Oh, Ray! Yes, I need it, now, Ray! Touch me, Ray! Oh, oh, oh!" Fraser held his breath then finally let out an anguished cry of release. 

"Thank God," Ray sighed as he brushed away the line of sweat from his upper lip. He tried to slow down his breathing in sync with Fraser's but he couldn't. 

"Thank you kindly, Ray," Fraser panted, his face flushed. 

"I didn't do anything, Benny," the cop growled through clenched teeth. 

"Ah, but you were my inspiration." Ray huffed, if he didn't love that Mountie so much, he would have to hate him. Fraser got a mischievous gleam in is eyes. "Shall I inspire you now, Ray? You look as though you could use some intense inspiration." He undid the seat belt and began to unzip his lover's pants. 

"I would love to say no, Benny, but I can't. And it's all your fault." Ben giggled as he slid his hand inside the detectives pants. "Suddenly, I couldn't care..oohh that feels good...er...I couldn't care less about that suspect. And Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray?" Fraser smiled as Ray drew in a sharp breath as he gave the cop's cock a teasing squeeze. 

"That is the last time, I let you check out the cable channels at my house before..oh keep that pace.. oh God Benny....before we have to go to work." All of a sudden a wave of desire rushed upon the cop and he climaxed with a cry of "Benny!" 

Once the cop's breathing had slowed Ben whispered, "That wasn't a cable station I was watching, Ray. That was our video." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, Ray." 

THE END 

Silly little ending, I know :) 

TAWI 0};~) smile The Innocently Evil Twin who remembered to spell her name right this time (vbg) 

* * *


End file.
